


Hey Chuck, What the Hell?

by spicycola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck is a writer so of course he did this shit, Getting Together, Just read it and find out idk, M/M, The ending of Supernatural? I do not know her, au where Jack goes apeshit and kills Chuck, kind of, with soul of course because this is a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycola/pseuds/spicycola
Summary: Angels are winged dicks, and Chuck is no better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Hey Chuck, What the Hell?

Castiel wasn’t high enough in the hierarchy to know everything that happened. Still, he heard plans from the higher angels every now and again. Heaven was much like middle school; there were cliques and it paid off to be part of the right one. Castiel worked alone. Others slowed him down.

He still heard things from time to time. It was around the twentieth century when he heard God had something special planned for him. He, in about a thousand years’, was supposed to raise someone important from perdition. The name changed depending on who he talked to, but the most common theory was Dean Winchester.

He was later told specifically not to raise Dean Winchester from hell. But something compelled him to do it anyway. Castiel never liked hell much. All the screaming made his angel radio sound tinny for hours after, but for Dean Winchester he would do it.

Dean was pretty. Not quite the right word for a clearly masculine man such as Dean, but he had beautiful eyes and long, thick eyelashes. He had been watching over Dean for awhile at that point, and liked him a lot. A little gruff, but brave. If you looked for it, the gruffness` came from a place of caring.

It took a long time to take their bond from reluctant allies to something stronger. Not best friends, Cas had been told that sounded like ‘middle school friendship bracelet bullshit’. He took to using the term ‘profound bond’.

The first time he came into contact with Chuck, Chuck told him Dean was originally supposed to be a love interest for him. Cas just tried to forget about it. Dean was very pretty, but Cas hadn’t been attracted to a human before and wasn’t sure how that whole thing worked.

Jack eventually came back to life and killed Chuck. He had a soul, so it made sense he came back… Different. But he kept doing this weird thing before he looked at Cas, and then at Dean, and then back and forth for a minute. Squinting like he was concentrating.

“Jack, are you all right?” Cas asked once Sam and Dean had gone to bed for the night.

“Fine.” Jack shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

“No you aren’t. When you killed Chuck… Did something happen? Did he say something to you?”

Jack was quiet for a moment. “Yes. Nothing bad, exactly. Or. A lot of bad things, actually, but it’s okay because I know he was lying.”

“What’s wrong then?”

“He said that in the original Supernatural he wrote you and Dean to be a couple and never fully edited it out. I was just watching to see if it was true.” 

Cas felt himself blushing. His heart started beating fast and he thought for a long time before replying. He had completely forgot about Chuck’s original intention by now and hearing Jack talk about it? Absolutely mortifying.

“I heard the same thing from Chuck about a decade ago. It’s not true. I think he said it to throw me off guard.”

Jack didn’t look shocked, more quietly in thought. “I think you would be a good couple.”

The blush deepened and now he was Extremely Uncomfortable. “That’s- No- We’re just friends.” Cas sputtered.

“Nobody makes that much eye contact if they’re just friends.” Jack said, still appearing halfway zoned out.

Cas tried very hard to no homo his way out of that situation, but Sam and Dean ended up wandering into the kitchen without his knowledge.

“Chuck told you that too?” Sam asked, surprised.

“I guess.” Cas shrugged.

“Chuck said that?” Dean had an unplaceable look on his face.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Dean.” Cas stood up.

“Nah, it’s cool, I just… He said that?”

The question hung in the air. Jack, having mastered the art of leaving mid-conversation, gradually shuffled out of the room. Sam followed shortly after.

Cas wanted to escape the situation very badly, but also knew Dean probably wanted to clear up their friendship and make sure nobody was confused. He couldn’t just leave it there.

“I never felt that way about you. If that helps.” Cas offered halfheartedly. He knew it was bullshit, and he knew Dean knew it was bullshit. But he would be willing to ‘take the L’, as he’d heard the current term was, if it would salvage their friendship. It was hard to cover up years of pining with a sentence.

“Yeah, no, of course not. I mean. I’d be lying if I said… I mean. You know how it is.”

Cas would have laughed if laughing wasn’t entirely inappropriate for the situation. “Know how what is?”

“Eh, you know. I definitely uh… I thought we had something for a minute there. Or. Years, there.”

“There for a while, definitely.” Cas agreed.

More silence. Dean was visibly leaning back even though he was standing up. Cas averted his eyes. Was that respectful or just weird?

“I uh… I’m not used to putting myself out there like this.” Dean half laughed.

“Me either.”

“Figures. Whole angel of the lord thing.” Dean gestured vaguely. A few moments passed before he cleared his throat, and stepped a little closer. And then took another step forward until there was almost no space between them. 

“Dean-”

“I really like you.” Dean’s mouth twisted and Cas knew he was beating himself up about word choice.

“I really like you too.” Cas stretched his hand out toward Dean’s but then took it back, didn’t want to risk being too forward. Dean awkwardly slid their hands together. Cas looked at their hands, and when he looked back up Dean was smiling. Happier than he’d seen in a long time.

Dean slid his other hand into Cas’s hair and gently pressed their lips together. Almost twelve solid years of pining and fights and bullshit, and there they were. No more world ending threats, just them and the people they loved. The kiss wasn’t that much on it’s own, but it meant everything considering how long it took. It was a truly perfect moment, and Cas never wanted it to end. 


End file.
